sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
William Chandler
Name: William Chandler Gender: Male Age: 17 Hobbies and Interests:'''Sleeping in, camping, computer, cooking. '''Appearance: Standing at 5'10" and weighted 162 pounds, William has a medium built body that leans slightly towards the muscular. He has short but wavy auburn hair, which he inherited from his mother, that ends at the base of his neck, with his ears covered most of the time by the naturally unruly locks. Most of his hair is never tampered with any sort of styling tools, other than the front curls which are styled in such a way to hide away his somewhat large forehead. William got his jade green eyes and thin eyebrows from his father. His nose is straight and of average size, and his lips are naturally full, usually upturned into a sort of half-hearted grin. He has smooth, light Caucasian skin, and spots a neatly groomed five o'clock shadow. While visibly more muscular than the average person, William isn't keen on the idea of showing off. Instead, he usually wears plain t-shirts ranging from dark green to dark grey, or a dress-shirt with the top few buttons undone. Complementing his tops, he likes to wear either jeans, or any sort of long and comfortable pants, with a pair of black Chelsea boots. Hanging off his neck is a silver necklace, and on his left arm he wears a watch made mostly of platinum. On the day of the announcement, William wears a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of dark grey cargo pants. He also wears a simple black and white hoodie over the t-shirt, with his head exposed. Biography: William was born to Jason and Sheryl Chandler, both successful bankers, in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. The elder sibling of two, William had learned to take care of himself and his little brother James, who was five years his junior, due to their parents' long periods of absence. Though growing up without much parental guidance, William had nevertheless developed a strong character from his role as both a brother and a surrogate parent to James. Pragmatic and hard working, he cared deeply for his younger sibling, and to an extend the children of other families who were younger than him. By having to spend most of his time watching over his brother, however, resulted in a general lack of interaction with peers of his age. Somewhat introverted when dealing with those he did not know, William was a quiet member at school, usually keeping to himself until the end of classes, whereby he would most of the time left to pick up James, unless it was the training day for the school cadets, which he had joined out of a want to develop better confidence and leadership skills. Still, through his work ethics and generally mild manner, he had had a few close friends who he usually shared recesses and lunch breaks with. As with the other aspects of his life, William had developed most of his hobbies and interests on the basis of being a responsible parental figure. While it would be an absolute ease to just call for takeaways with the wealth of his family, William had instead studied and found joy in the art of culinary, reasoning that food made from fresh and healthy ingredients were better than fish and chips every other week. Similarly, he had became fond of computing technologies, where he could either research for more recipes, research for interesting things with which he could use to entertain and teach his brother, and as a general way to relax himself when he wasn't out camping or haven't the time to allow himself to sleep in for the day. Out of his few and spread out hobbies, his interest in camping was the odd one that stuck out. Unlike the other hobbies, he developed his liking for camping from his time with the school cadets. Being both a refreshing change from the usual routine and a welcoming challenge, William had fully embraced this aspect of the cadets, even when the drills and regulations that came with the unit were, in his opinion, tiresome and redundant. As such, while he would never be the model cadet on the parade ground, he was one of the students the cadet officers would call upon on to help during camping exercises. Overall, William maintained a somewhat cordial relationship with his parents. Though he had once harboured resentment for their focus on their careers, it has thinned out and dissolved as he grew up and developed an understanding of how the world worked. Due to the lack of regular contact between son and parents, patriotism hasn't been excessively drilled into William, and as such he views the militant nature of his country as a tad overdone and the compulsory service with slight distaste. At school he is mostly a quiet person, preferring to keep to himself and his close circle of friends, while maintaining a vested interest in tackling new challenges. He is average at most subjects, only excelling at physical education and information technology. Advantages: William is well-versed in the art of wildness survival and improvisation as a result of his cadet training, which also gave him a somewhat well-built body. He is also a reasonably authoritative figure whenever he is taking care of someone, and can probably find some allies given his mild nature. Disadvantages: William is mostly an introverted and gentle individual, making him quite indecisive when a fight breaks out, especially in a 'kill or be killed' situation, thus marking him as an easy target. He may also sound quite admonishing to others whenever he is in a parental mode, potentially creating resentment from those not used to it. Designated Number: Male Student #23 ---- Designated Weapon: TEC-9 Conclusion: That TEC-9 will end up in the hands of someone who can use it properly and without hesitation very fast. The above biography is as written by GeneralT. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: '''None '''Killed by: '''Suicide via gunshot '''Collected Weapons: TEC-9 (assigned weapon) Allies: Durriken Lovel, Madeline Harris, Claire Heartland, Damon Gent Enemies: '''John Ferrara, Brett Torres '''Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain William, in chronological order. *Lacrimosa *Claustrophobe *Small Comforts *Surrender Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about William. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program